Blacker Shade of Blue : Psychocrusher
by Aku Blossom
Summary: A blow to the head awakens a deadly serious side to Boomer. / As a prank, Cupid shoots an arrow at Butch, causing him to fall in love with Blossom!


**The Powerpuff Girls In:**

_**Blacker Shade of Blue**_

**Created by Craig McCracken**

**Story by Kevin Ivy

* * *

  
**

The City of Townsville! A prosperous, bright, and beautiful city filled with some of the most brilliant minds the world has ever known! From the righteous wisdom of Professor Utonium, Ms. Bellum, and our very own Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls...to the nefarious wicked genius of the nefarious Mojo Jojo and the malevolent King of Darkness...Him! Yes Townsville is an epicenter of smarts and intellect...at least for the most part. At the other end of the spectrum we have...

* * *

"Boomer! You idiot what are you doing?!" Brick put his hands on his hips, glaring at his blond brother. Boomer blinked and looked at the graffiti he had carefully spray painted on the building.

"Uh...painting?" Brick narrowed his eyes and slapped Boomer upside the head. He floated up and pointed at Boomer's graffiti, which read "No U!" Boomer responded with a blank stare. Brick clenched his teeth and growled.

"That doesn't make any sense! Geez, you're such a dummy!" Boomer glared and started to retort, but Butch slapped him on the back, knocking him on the ground.

"Hahaha! Dummy! Can't even write good!" Boomer pushed himself up and huffed, crossing his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well...you're stupid!" Brick rolled his eyes and smirked, leaning closer to Boomer.

"Ooh, how original. You can't even come up with your own insults!" Boomer blinked and rubbed his chin. He quickly smirked and pointed back at Brick, his mitt jabbing into his brother's chest.

"No you!" Brick and Butch traded a look, then both glared at Boomer. They both flew off into the air.

"C'mon, let's go do something else," Boomer blinked and watched them go. He then looked back at his graffiti and promptly burst into giggles. He quickly flew after his brothers, who were eyeballing a hot dog stand with matching leers.

"Alright! I wanna hot dog, Brick! Let's get a hot dog, Brick! I wanna hot dog, NOW!"

"Okay already! Just shut up! We'll get some hot dogs!" Butch threw his arms up, whooping loudly and pumping his fist. Brick rubbed his head and looked around.

"Hm, let's see...how are we gonna get some and not get those stupid sissy girls to come fight us?" Brick and Butch crossed their arms, mitts to their chins. Butch snapped his fingers and started to speak.

"How about we," Brick quickly glared at him and Butch shut up, looking away and rolling his eyes, "Nevermind..." Boomer flew up next to them, then spotted the hot dog stand. He licked his lips and threw up his arms in excitement.

"Oh boy! Hot dogs! Let's get 'em!" Brick and Butch both blinked and watched their brother fly straight at the stand.

"No you idiot! Stop! Stop!"

"Dude you're ruining everything!" Boomer knocked out the owner with one punch and smashed the stand, taking two hot dogs and devouring them. His eyes were closed, a blissful smile was spread across his lips, and he couldn't possibly eat any noisier. He looked terribly pleased with himself. Brick and Butch flew down, the former red in the face and growling.

"You IDIOT! We didn't want to CAUSE A BIG SCENE!" Boomer blinked, speaking with his mouth full.

"Wah you mean?" Brick punched Boomer in the back of the head, making him swallow his mouthful. Boomer gulped and rubbed his throat, glaring at Brick, "What was that for?!" Brick slapped his forehead.

"We were trying to be SECRET!" Boomer blinked and stared blankly. They both turned when they heard Butch howl in excitement. His eye was twitching and his tongue was hanging out.

"They're here! They're here! They're here! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIIIIGHT!" Butch flew off at full speed, before the girls had even stopped.

"Not so...WOAH! Scatter!" The girls scattered, dodging Butch's spontaneous head charge. Butch spun around, giggling and twitching.

"C'mon! Let's do this!" Brick glared at Boomer who just chuckled and shrugged, blushing.

"Uh...sorry?" Brick sighed and flew up to join Butch. Boomer followed closely behind.

"Well, well, well, we weren't expectin' to kick your sissy butts today! Looks like we hit the jackpot, huh boys?" Butch snickered and nodded, his head flying back and forth at an almost dangerous speed. Blossom sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"You boys have been staying out of trouble lately...why did you have to pick a Saturday to start acting up?" Buttercup and Bubbles both crossed their arms and glared at Brick, who crossed his arms and glared at Boomer, who was eating a third hot dog. He noticed the penetrating stares and looked up, noticing everyone glaring at him.

"Wah? Wah I do?" Bits of hot dog flew out of his mouth, the rest of the hot dog fell out of his hand. Bubbles stuck her tongue out and pointed at him.

"Um...Boomer you've got something," Boomer wiped the wrong side of his face, completely missing his crumb and slobber covered mouth.

"Did I get it?" Bubbles' eye twitched and, forcing a sweet smile, she nodded.

"Um...sure..." Butch growled and tugged at his hair.

"Enough talking! FIGHT NOW!" He charged at the girls again, this time hitting Bubbles and Blossom from behind and knocking them toward the ground. Buttercup glared and charged at him, punching him.

"Hey! No sucker punches!" Butch whipped around and tackled her, the two falling to the ground in a flurry of fists and childish insults. Brick grabbed Blossom's hair and threw her out of his way, then grinned at Bubbles, who gasped and looked around.

"You're mine!" Bubbles shrieked and flew away from Brick, who was chasing her around and blasting at her continuously with his heat rays. Boomer blinked and wiped his mouth again, still missing the mess.

"I don't see anything...huh?" He looked up and spotted Blossom, floating in front of him with her arms crossed. Boomer blinked, then quickly got in a fighting stance.

"Hey don't sneak up on me like that! Take this!" Boomer pulled his fist back, and tried to throw a punch. In that time, Blossom had already hit him and sent him flying through the air. Boomer crashed into Butch, who whipped around glaring at him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stay out of my way! Or I'll make you pay!" Boomer narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out.

"Dude that sounds so g..." Buttercup's fist smashed into Boomer's tongue. The green puff was knocked away by Butch, who flew off and tackled Blossom out of the sky, slamming her into the ground. Boomer rubbed his tongue and glared at Buttercup.

"You'ww pay foaw thah!" He screamed and charged at her. Buttercup turned around and slugged Boomer in the face, sending him flying through a few buildings and finally crashing into a bell tower. The other five stopped, holding their ears while the loud "DONG!" from the bell shook the city. Butch elbowed Brick and both nodded, using the distraction to escape. Bubbles uncovered her ears and looked around.

"Hey! The Rowdyruff Boys are gone!" Buttercup groaned and threw her arms down.

"Aw man! This stinks! We had them this time!" Blossom sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well, c'mon girls let's go home!" Still miffed that their day was inconvenienced, the girls blasted off for home. In the bell tower, the bell had finally stopped ringing. Boomer lay beneath the bell, moaning and rubbing his now very sore head. He growled and sat up, looking around in annoyance. He spotted the Powerpuff Girls flying away in the distance. Looking the other way he spotted his brothers flying away. Boomer grit his teeth and watched the two-colored rainbow vanish.

"Those...miserable jerks left me here! That does it! I have stood for all I can stand, and now I shall stand for it no more!" His voice had lost its nasally quality. Boomer stood up and glared darkly.

"Today shall be my day of vengeance!" Boomer blasted off, his blue streak a bit darker than before.

* * *

Brick and Butch were laughing in the park, walking away with stolen sodas in hand.

"Dude did you see me clobber that pink puff? Hahaha! I really socked her one good!" Brick snickered and took a long, noisy slug of his soda.

"Haha!" He burped loudly and wiped his mouth, "You should have seen that blue puff running away from me! Just like a little chicken!" Both laughed again, slapping each other on the back. There was a rush of wind and a shadow fell over them.

"Well, what have we here? The pathetic weasels who left me to be captured after being beaten by those wretched Powerpuff Girls!" Butch and Brick's eyes widened and in unison they turned around to spot Boomer, one eye narrowed and one hand on his hip. His lip twitched when they both started snickering.

"Hey Boomer! Hey we tried to find you but hehehe, we figured you just got lost or something," Brick snickered and elbowed Butch, who was trying to stifle his laughter. Boomer narrowed both eyes and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? For some reason I scarcely recall you ever searching for me...you abandoned me," Brick chuckled and approached Boomer, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Boomer, if you hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't have gotten beat. We just left you so you could learn your lesson," Boomer looked at Brick's hand, then looked back at Brick. The red-haired villain went flying, landing at Butch's feet with a swollen lip. Butch growled and stuck out his mitt.

"Alright, so you wanna fight? Well then it's on!" Butch charged Boomer, who dodged and slammed both fists down on his brother's back. Butch hit the ground, losing his breath. Boomer snorted and floated into the air.

"You two are not even worth my time. I have far bigger fish to fry...I am off to crush the Powerpuff Girls, and will return shortly to laugh at you fools once I succeed!" Boomer laughed evilly and blasted off, leaving behind his now very angry brothers.

"That...little jerk! I'm gonna show him who's boss!" Brick exclaimed, climbing to his feet. Butch nodded, pounding his fists together.

"Yeah! Let's cream him!" The two shot off, close on Boomer's trail.

* * *

The girls were at home, enjoying the day of relatively slow crime. Unfortunately the mild interruption caused by the Rowdyruff Boys wasn't quite over yet. The wall to their living room exploded and in walked a very dark, very miffed looking Boomer. The girls flew into immediate attack position.

"Boomer! What in the world do you think you're doing?" Blossom asked, sticking her mitt out at the Rowdyruff. Boomer grinned and shrugged, giving her an uncharacteristically wicked leer.

"I am so pleased you took the time to inquire. It is a very simple situation you see..." The girls stared in shock at how sophisticated and serious Boomer sounded. There was no way this was the same stupid little boy they had fought just minute ago, "I am here to do the unthinkable, I have come to destroy you,"

The girls gasped and tensed up. Boomer waved his hand, sighing, "Fear not, it shall be quick and...well," The blue ruff grinned, his sophisticated facade completely replaced by an expression of absolute malice and evil, "Extremely, brutally painful!" Before the girls could react, Boomer shot forward, throwing three punches and sending the girls flying through the other side of the house.

"Woah! That does it, I'm clobbering him!" Buttercup caught herself and started to fly back, just in time to have Boomer's head crash into her face and knock her back. Boomer blasted an oncoming Bubbles with his heat rays and spun around, socking Blossom across the face and knocking her to the ground. Boomer shot into the air and began glowing bright orange.

"Now face the end!" Blossom sat up and stared at Boomer, gasping when he rained a hail of destructive energy rays at them. The girls ducked and dodged, flying into the street. Boomer kept on them, advancing like an angry tiger. He grinned as he caught Bubbles and threw her into her sister. The girls lay in a pile, quickly getting up just as Boomer came flying again.

"There is no...what the?!" Boomer was sent flying when Butch and Brick crashed into him. Both ruffs were frazzled and angry.

"That's for earlier you little punk! Now here comes the real deal!" Brick and Butch charged at Boomer, who sat up and glared.

"What a terrible inconvenience...nevertheless I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" Boomer collided with Butch and Brick and began to fight off both expertly. The girls stared in shock, watching as Brick and Butch were continuously tossed away from their formerly stupid brother.

"What in the world...what got into him?" Buttercup asked, in complete awe. Bubbles gasped and covered her mouth.

"How did he learn to fight like that? It's like he's a totally different person!" Blossom and Buttercup blinked and looked at each other. In unison they smacked their foreheads.

"The bell! When Boomer hit his head on that bell it must have somehow turned him into this...super criminal fighting machine!" Blossom explained sighing. Buttercup crossed her arms and groaned.

"Oh not this again..." Bubbles looked at them in confusion, rubbing her head for some reason.

"What are you guys talking about? What makes you say that?" Blossom and Buttercup shook their heads, the leader quickly devising a plan.

"Okay we need to knock him out again, that should turn him back to normal, Buttercup go grab something heavy! Bubbles, let's try to slow him down!" Bubbles was still confused, but followed orders, flying into the fray. Blossom grabbed a nearby fire hydrant, coming up behind Boomer. Just before she could hit him, Brick rammed into her side and knocked her out of the way. Boomer spun around and rammed his knees into Brick's stomach. He grabbed his brother's long hair and threw him into Bubbles.

"Ha! You imbeciles cannot even touch me!" Blossom glared at Brick, but tugged a street light out of the ground and charged at Boomer again. She noticed that Buttercup had grabbed a car and was about to make contact. At that moment, Butch snatched the car from her and threw it at Boomer, who caught it and vaporized it with his heat rays.

"Idiots!" Boomer rammed into Butch and Buttercup and quickly threw them to the ground. Blossom took a wild swing, the lamp heading straight for Boomer. Brick tackled his brother out of the air, causing the blow to miss entirely.

"Oh come ON! You guys cut it out!" Bubbles flew up behind Boomer and took a swing, her fist flying at his head. Brick punched Boomer out of the way and took the full blow to the cheek. His eyes spun and he fell to the ground unconscious. Bubbles' hands flew to her mouth.

"Oops...I'm sorry, Brick but..." Boomer appeared and grinned as he took a swing, sending Bubbles flying back into the house. She hit the wall and fell onto the couch, eyes swirling, unconscious.

"This is ridiculous!" Buttercup and Blossom regrouped, battered and bruised, "He's beating the snot out of us!" Buttercup complained, panting and watching as Butch and Boomer battled it out below. Blossom brushed her hair back and growled.

"We'd be fine if the other two would just stay out of the...WOAH!" Butch flew into Blossom, taking her out of the air. Buttercup spun around, holding out her hand.

"Bloss-uck!" Buttercup was knocked out of the air, nearly out of Pokey Oaks itself, from a wicked blow from Boomer. Boomer snickered and advanced on the remaining two. Butch was out cold, while Blossom was standing wearily.

"Now...I will END Y-" A loud "DONG!" rang out across Townsville. The steel girder that had collided with Boomer's head was now badly dented and laying on the ground. Boomer grinned and fell back, out cold. Blossom looked up at Buttercup and smiled. Her sister returned it with a fist pump. Then both promptly fell unconscious on the ground. Boomer sat up, rubbing his head and looking around.

"Uh...what happened?" His voice was once again nasally and stupid. He saw all of the Powerpuff Girls and Butch lying unconscious. "Hey! Where's my hot dog?"

* * *

Ah Boomer is back to his old stupid self, and what good news that is for the city of Townsville! So once again the day is saved thanks to...a steel girder! Steel Girders! The best way to resolve concussion induced amnesia and personality disorders since October 8th, 1999!


End file.
